Socializing Regina
by JMolover13
Summary: The town has spoken and they want Regina to be 'social'. Regina goes out for the night and sees Emma in a dress...


**Rating: light T**

**Prompt: symistic asked you: non established swanqueen regina sees emma in a dress**

**AN: I feel like this is one that every SQ writer comes in contact with… Hope you enjoy, symistic.**

"Madam Mayor?" the secretary, Greta's voice filled the room as Regina was working on files.

"Yes, Greta?"

"Sidney Glass is here to see you."

Regina immediately started closing the files that needed her signatures so that the snoop would not see what she was doing even if it was just budget reports. "Send him in."

The reporter walked in looking down at his notes, "Okay, so I've gathered a lot of information about what the public would like to see out of you before re-election as per your request." He looked up as he sat down.

"Alright…" When he didn't say anything, she gestured to him, "Go ahead." She said in a tone that was on the cusp of annoyance.

Sidney didn't need to be told twice, "Well, while I was at the diner, talking to Ruby, the Sheriff and Deputy were in, overheard and wanted to join the conversation. This literally led to the entire diner telling me their thoughts on you as a mayor and a person." He put his hand up, hoping that she would give him a chance, "Now, everyone knows that you are the only person for the job; there was not disputing it."

"Not even our new Deputy Swan?" Regina sounded sarcastic as she spoke, but honestly, as soon as she heard that the deputy was there, she had to know what she said about her. She'd had this small lingering want for the woman ever since she rolled into town… She didn't express that want well what with getting in an actual fight with her in her first two months there, but she did actually _want_ the girl, not _loathe_ her as she liked to claim.

Sidney looked up at her, "She's been Deputy for a year and a half…" At the raised brow he got, he ducked back into his notes, "No, not even from her. She did say that it was quote 'kind of completely freakin' creepy that she doesn't have a social life' end quote, a-a-a-a-and everyone—meaning everyone in the diner including Sean and Ashley's little Alexandra agreed, although I think she was just agreeing because of the company she was around."

Regina squirmed a bit in her chair, but it went unnoticed by Sidney, "So, the town wants me to have a social life? They want me to go out and party?"

"Yes." Sidney nodded, "Also, someone mentioned that it'd be nice to see you on a date, or being courted by someone, or even flirting." He chuckled again, "They really want you to be happy and social. But they all concluded that even if you don't change you have their votes for Mayor nevertheless."

Regina stood, "I see. Thank you Sidney." She glanced to the door, telling him he was excused.

After he left, she sat in her chair once more. "They want a social mayor that goes to clubs and parties… I'll give them a social, clubbin' mayor."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina was set on proving to everyone that she could be 'social'—she knew that they meant they wanted to see her at the clubs to see that she could in fact 'get down and funky with it'.

She looked herself over in the mirror. She had waxed, shiny, ever tanned and toned legs on display. She wore her black, high-waisted short shorts over a black silk and mesh teddy that she knew should have been left in the bedroom. She knew how sexy it was; she knew how out of character as well. Also, just to be on the more conservative side of 'dirty trollop' she wore a tight fitted blazer with ruched short sleeves and studs on the shoulders. She was edgy, trendy and a little bit slutty. She was perfect.

She went to The Rabbit Hole after tucking Henry in and telling him not to get scared if he heard movement in the house because she was going out. She knew she'd be seen there; she would have done her 'social' job and won the hearts of her voters instead of just the brains.

She turned everyone's head as she made her entrance and strutted to the bar. She ordered her appletini and after receiving it, she turned around to watch everyone turn away.

See? She could totally be social.

It was later in the night and she was on her third drink when Emma, Ruby, Belle and Graham came in. Regina wondered how Graham and Emma could work together after their… tryst for lack of a better word. He'd left her for the blonde and then she set him free. And now they were just 'good friends' as everyone said—granted she'd heard the term with and without innuendo attached. Though tonight, it looked like the innuendo was attached seeing that Belle and Ruby couldn't take their hands off each other and his arm was draped over her shoulders.

It was after getting over the fact that she did indeed feel jealousy over Graham's arm touching the blonde that she knew something was different. She started looking the blonde over. It took no time to see the woman was in a dress. A black leather dress. For the most part it looked conservative aside from being leather. It didn't show off anything and it came to upper-mid thigh like most of her work dresses. Then she turned around to hit Graham after him saying something presumably dirty. Two zippers and seven rectanglular holes had set up camp leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. One zipper came to her hips the other started an inch above and traveled her spine. Three rectangles on either side of the top zipper, and big number seven set up camp on the small of her back. The freckles and marks were implanted in her memory forever. She couldn't look away if her life depended on it.

She knew she should have at least tried, especially when the blonde's green eyes met hers, but she just couldn't. Emma, her eyes still locked with Regina's pushed Graham's arm from her shoulder and walked over to the brunette.

"You actually came out…" She looked the brunette over, her eyes staying around the woman's thighs.

"You're wearing a dress." Regina stated, "Though I shouldn't be surprised it's leather, should I?"

Emma smirked finally looked up from the fine ass legs to those big brown eyes, "Probably not." She stared a bit longer, "You're wearing shorts." She bit her lip, "Very short shorts."

"Is that a problem?" her tone was actually what she wanted it to be around the blonde: flirty.

"No! Not by me." The green eyes traveled over the tanned body back to her thighs, "Not as long as you don't mind that people are gonna stare…"

"And by people you mean yourself, deputy." Regina took this opportunity to cross her legs and expose just that much more of her thigh closest to the blonde. She leaned against the back of her barstool and looked the blonde over, knowing she'd distracted her enough to do so without getting caught.

Emma bit her lip harder now as she willed the shorts off so she could see everything. She didn't care that she was ogling her not-so-arch-nemesis. She'd wanted to look at this woman like this since she saw her run out of the house when she brought the kid back. She had turned to Graham so long before because she knew she could pull him away from Regina and then Regina would have no one to fuck—that's how jealous she was. And that is exactly why she told Graham and they broke up. He still liked her though and she didn't mind pseudo-dating him as long as he knew they weren't really together.

And now, this woman, this mind bogglingly sexy, intelligent, _good_ woman was in the shortest shorts—that still showed the woman's class that is—and what she could only surmise to be a teddy and stilettos sitting in the one club she ever ventured to after she and the rest of the diner crowd told her minion to tell her to get a life.

"Deputy…?" Regina waved a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Hmm? Oh…" She looked, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm looking at your legs." She leaned in and placed a hand on the countertop and the part of the back of the barstool Regina wasn't leaning against, "And I'm looking at your chest and your stomach, seeing as I can see it." She raised a brow and looked back to the brown eyes before glancing to the side of Regina's neck that she could get at in just a dip of her head if she wanted to, "And to your neck," her eyes quickly moved up to those brown orbs once more, "And your eyes… Your damn brown, cow eyes."

"Cow eyes? Why deputy, how sexy."

"Yeah. They're sad and coy." They held each other's stare, "You wanna get out of here? And I promise I'm not just saying that because I wanna look at your ass while you walk, though that is a large factor…"

Regina rolled her cow eyes and stood, "I really should expect nothing less if I'm going to be courted by you, should I?"

Emma grinned, "You're going to be courted by me? How many of these have you had?" She lifted the appletini and downed the rest.

"Not enough for my judgment to be impaired." The brunette leaned into the blonde, who had to lean into the bar counter to ensure she wouldn't fall then and there, "You don't mind coming back to the mansion do you? I told Henry I'd be back by now…" She said as she looked at her watch.

Emma nodded, "The mansion is good."

"Splendid." She turned on her heels and made he way to the exit.

Emma unabashedly following the brunette. She had a smile on her face as she passed by a shocked Ruby and Belle, and an unreadable Graham, "I'm going to the mansion!" She said in a happy voice not stopping to see their reactions.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They walked inside quietly. Regina took her hand and led her upstairs. She pointed to her room and told Emma to go to it before she opened Henry's door to find him fast asleep, safe and sound.

Emma was checking out all of the trinkets on the dresser and vanity when she walked in, "This is your bedroom…"

"Yes."

"I didn't know this was your bedroom…"

The brunette knit her brows, "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Emma didn't care that she spoke a little too quickly, "But I'm just saying that it doesn't have to be your bedroom…"

If she thought she was confused before that last statement she was wrong, "I'm sorry… What?"

Emma walked over to her, "We haven't even kissed yet and you brought me to your bedroom. The bedroom is where the sex happens. If I'm supposed to court you, I don't have to have the sex tonight?"

"First of all 'the sex'? Really? With the 'the'?" Emma grinned and nodded, "Fine. Second, I am a sexual being. I am a sexual being that hasn't had sex in over a year." She raised her brows and tilted her face down in emphasis of just how serious she was being, "I'm not saying you still can't court me after tonight, but I am saying that I want to have sex and you and I have been having eye sex since we met and I just—I can't take it anymore! I don't know how you can!"

Emma gave the brunette a cocky grin, "So what you're saying is you want the sex tonight and the courtship immediately thereafter?"

"That'd be good."

"Fan-freakin-tastic." She said before she pushed the brunette against the closed door and kissed her for everything she was worth.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After that night, Emma only wore dresses to seduce Regina when she was feeling neglected. And Regina was courted. She was courted like you wouldn't freakin' believe. There were cheesy romantic comedy scenarios to the woman's courtship.

Henry was just happy that his mothers were finally putting all their hate energy to something worthwhile… so was the town. Though, Ruby did point out that she missed the arguing sometimes. That of course always led to an argument about how their arguments are either frequent or completely dissipated.

But at the end of the day, Regina was just glad that she socialized… and she thanked God for Emma's leather dress.


End file.
